Changement de programme
by VegetaYouShoulveComeOver
Summary: L'on se dit souvent : "Quand c'est écrit, c'est écrit !"  Mais si par une surcession de circonstance, on changeait le cours de notre destin...  C'est ce qui arriva à Vegeta, le jour où, par mégarde, il fit le voeux  de retourner dans le passé.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, je me prèsente, je m'appelle VegetaYouShoulveComeOver, j'écris pour la première fois sur Dragon Ball Z, et j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Sur ce: Bonne Lecture.

**Changement de programme:**** Prologue**

L'on se dit souvent : "Quand c'est écrit, c'est écrit !" Mais si on par une surcession de circonstance, on changeait le cours de notre destin...

C'est ce qui arriva à Vegeta, le jour où, par mégarde, il fit le voeux de retourner dans le passé, lors d'une visite de Shenron, à cause d'une simple phrase après une énième dispute avec Bulma, une femme qu'il ne supportait désormais plus, mais qu'il se coltinait pour rester avec ses enfants, une simple phrase : " Si seulement je pouvait retourner en arrière..." Et pof, le revoilà sur Vegetasei, alors qu'il n'avait encore que seize ans, seize ans seulement, il débutait à peine sa vie. Il se rendit à la salle du trone où se trouvait son père qu'il detestait sans pouvoir s'empêcher de l'aimer, malgrès tout, pour l'avoir vendu à Freezer, pour avoir gacher sa vie.

- Ah, Vegeta, mon fils, que fais-tu ici, à une heure si tardive.

- Je...Père, je veux partir.

- Mais, enfin, Vegeta, c'est assez soudain comme décision, pourquoi veux-tu nous quitter ? Ta destinée est d'être le roi des sayans, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je ne veux pas de ce destin, je veux partir reconstruire ma vie ailleur.

- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi et advienne que pourra. Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends alors dégage, tu n'es plus mon fils, je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Il avait déjà fait son choix, il décida de retourner sur Terre pour vivre une vie de terrien et s'entraîner à devenir plus fort.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il revint sur Terre mais c'est ici que l'aventure commenca réellement

Voilà, fin du prologue, la suite très prochainement, et que les rewiews coulent à flots...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Courage Vegeta !

Je suis de retour, j'ai essayé de poster la suite le plus rapidement possible vu que mon prologue est assez court...Je remercie veggiefan pour sa rewiew et espère que la suite lui plaira tout autant. Le chapitre 1 est court aussi, mais c'est une espèce d'introduction, enfin c'est assez compliqué à expliquer.

Sur ce: Bonne Lecture.

**Chapitre 1:**** Courage Vegeta !**

POV Vegeta:

Je me trouvais devant le bâtiment où jadis j'enmenait Trunks, un bâtiment dans lequel il ne voulait jamais se rendre, ce bâtiment qu'il nommait "enfer" , le "lycée" .

Je m'y rendais pour étudier, j'y passerais les 3 prochaines années, entouré d'êtres inférieurs.

Après avoir longuement détaillé la façade qui jadis avait due être d'un joli bleu-gris mais qui maintenant était de la même couleur qu'un jean délavé et qui portait l'enseigne du lycée, étant : " lycée public Orange Star " , je me décidais enfin à entrer, traversant le couloir, bondé de casiers jaunes tous en plus ou moins mauvais état.

Je m'arrêtais devant la salle de classe que la grosse secrétaire d'une amabilité de douanier espagnol avait bien voulut m'indiquer, la salle 220.

Je toquais, entendis une masculine s'exclamer " entrez " et entrais.

Fin POV Vegeta.

Le jeune Vegeta se trouvait désormais devant le tableau de salle de classe, tous les "êtres inférieurs" comme il les nommait, le dévisagaient sans vergogne. Peut être était ce à cause de son air renfrogné, ou peut être de sa chevelure de feu noire de jais, ou encore à cause du fait qu'il portait toujours sa combinaison de sayan, un détail qui avait dû lui échapper. Ou tout cela à la fois, mais il n'en est pas moins que dans la seconde qui suivit, une voix rieuse se fit entendre:

- Eh, toi là ! Le cosmonaute ! Tu viens de quelle planéte dis-moi ? Nan parce que t'es forcément un alien vu ton méga look qui tue ? Ou peut être que t'es un de ces tarés de fan de SF ? fit un gars blond qui bizaremment ne fut pas réduit à l'état de poussière par le dit taré de fan de SF dans la minute.

- Je m'appelle Vegeta, répondit calmement le jeune homme à la chevelure aussi indomptable que le vent, étonnament calmement, mais même si extérieurement, il semblait tout à fait posé, intérieurement, il boullonait d'envie d'exterminer ce misérable de la surface de la Terre. Et toi, quel est ton nom ? continua celui-ci, d'un stoïcisme que l'on ne connaissait pas de la part du prince des sayans .

- Euh, Kevin, répondit le misérable blondinet de façon hésitante, encore abrutit par le calme de son interlocuteur. Mais il est con l'autre ou quoi ? reprit-il. Je l'insulte et l'autre il me dit son nom .

Mais alors que la classe riait et que Vegeta semblait sur le point de péter un cable, un voix sinistre s'éleva dans les airs:

- Oh, le blond, ouai c'est à toi que je parle connard ! Pourquoi tu fais chier Veggie, il t'a rien fait ! T'sais quoi, je vais t'éclater ! sur ces mots le mystérieux sauveur de Vegeta qui s'avéra être une sauveuse se leva, bondit jusqu'au blondinet, et lui décocha un direct du droit magistral, qui l'envoya valser jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle.

Vegeta, encore bouche bée face à l'exploit de sa " sauveuse ", se réveilla brusquement de sa profonde léthargie.

- Eh, toi, tu t'appelle comment ?

- Tasha, mon vrai nom c'est Natasha mais tu peux m'appeler Tasha ou Nat' .

Fin du premier chapitre.

Alors, vous avez trouver ça comment ? Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai absolument rien contre les blonds, ou contre les Kevins, ou contre les personnes comportant ces deux défauts à la fois XD Et le surnom Veggie est une dédicace à l'auteur de ma première rewiew ^^ .

Vous m'en direz des nouvelles dans pleins de REWIEWS, si bien sûr vous êtes gentils !

Euh, s'il vous plaît ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Des personnes très étranges

Yosh les gens, c'est moi, vous me reconnaissez pas, c'est moi, Super VegetaYouShoulveComeOver, SuperMorta et oui c'est moi, XD Morta pour les intîmes, hé hé !

Il en est pas moins que je reviens pour de nouvelles aventures Vegetesques ^^

J'espère ne pas avoir était trop longue, et j'espère que j'aurai pleins de rewiews, car c'est ma seule raison de vivre, et vous le savez, vous n'étes pas du genre à retirer sa raison de vivre à quelqu'un ? N'est-ce pas chers lecteurs adorés ? **Conscience : Tu fais pas un peu de la lèche là ?** Ta gueule toi, bon, le principal c'est que nouveau chapitre il y a, alors...

Bonne Lecture ^^

**Chapitre 2 : Des personnes très étranges**

Vegeta se trouvait dans un état second, plongé dans ses pensées, "mais qui était donc cette humaine qui lui parlait comme si ils étaient des amis de longue date et qui prenait sa défense sans même le connaître ?". Il était évident que cela le troublait profondément, et cela bien plus qu'il ne l'admetrait jamais, après tout, ce n'était qu'une fille. Etrange, certes, mais une fille. Et une fille reste une fille, c'est à dire : un être insignifiant sans la moindre valeur ou très peu et au Ki inférieur à tout bon guerriers qui se respectent ( excepté C18, mais c'est pas vraiment un être vivant non plus...). Malgrès toutes ses années passés sur Terre, il avait toujours une bien piètre opignon des femmes. Il fallait le reconnaître, Vegeta était un misogyne de première, et il s'en portait très bien.

Il commença alors à s'interroger sur la véritable raison de son retour sur Terre. C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi être revenus se mêler à tout ses être inférieurs qu'il méprisait tant ? Il faut vraiment être mazochiste ! Eh bien, le fait est qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il devait biensûr en connaître la raison, mais elle devait être si profondément encré en lui, ou refoulé à un tel point, qu'il préférait ne pas se l'avouer. Mais il n'en est pas moins que la raison de son retour sur Terre était celle-ci : Il aimait cette planète, bien plus que sa propre patrie, dont il se vantait autrefois à qui voulait l'entendre ou pas qu'il en était le Prince. Il s'y était attaché à cette misérable petite planète...

Mais alors qu'il était en plein monologue intérieur, il sentit une chose remuer dans son dos, une chose qu'il n'avait plus sentie depuis longtemps : sa queue. Il se dit qu'il s'en débarasser au plus vite, en vue des regards déroutés que lui lanceaient ses camarades lycéens, qui suivaient attentivement les mouvements de balanciers qu'exercer sa queue de singe suite à la frustration de son propriètaire . Propriètaire qui décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui pour s'occuper de ce léger problème.

Mais un détail qui lui avait échapper les fit tout de suite tilter : avait-il pensé à se procurer un chez lui ? Hé bien non, ce léger détail qui n'était en fait qu'un énorme problème avait échappé à notre Prince préféré. Eh oui, dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas pensé à prévoir un chez lui sur Terre et avait quitté sa planéte. Il n'avait qu'à ordonné à l'autre hystérique qui avait sauvé l'autre blond dégénéré d'une mort expéditive, de lui en trouver un. Il arbora immédiatement suite à son idée plus que lumineuse un sourire narquois comme lui seul en avait le secret. Sourire qui disparu aussitôt qu'il se mit à la recherche de cette hystérique qui pourrait s'avérer utile finalement, et qu'un autre petit détail le fit tilter de nouveau. Il avait vu que c'était une fille, ça oui, mais il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à son apparence, pas du tout à vrai dire. A un tel point qu'il ne saurait dire comment elle était habillées ou de quelles couleurs étaient ses cheveux et ses yeux.

Lui, Vegeta, d'habitude si observateur ne se souvenait plus de l'apparence de sa "sauveuse" ! Mais c'est qu'il devenait tête en l'air ! D'abord il arrivait au lycée en combinaison spatiale, ensuite il se rendait compte qu'il avait oublié de couper sa queue et de se trouver un logement, et pour courônner le tout, il ne se souvenait plus de l'apparence de la seule personne qui aurait pu lui venir en aide.

Avec l'énumération de tout ceci, Vegeta était absolument furieux contre lui-même. Mais quand la situation paraissait de plus en plus désespéré, enfin il se souvint de quelque chose qui lui redonna espoir.

Il n'avait aucunement prêté attention à ce à quoi ressemblait l'autre hystérique, c'était un fait, mais il avait prêté une attention toute particulière à son Ki, faible certes, mais un peu au-dessus de la moyenne terrienne. Il allait la retrouver grâce à son Ki ! Il se mit immédiatement à sa recherche et la trouva à la c antine, à s'empifrer avec son bento qui était soit en passant: GIgantesque. Et pendant qu'lle mangeait, elle essayait de s'emparer de celui de son voisin qui passait la main dans ses cheveux toutes les trentes secondes, cheveux d'ailleur ridiculement longs et noirs de jais, comme ses yeux ridiculement grands pour un japonais, et il se passait la main dans les cheveux tout en évitant à son bentonde subir les assauts répétés de l'hystérique.

Il se décida à la détailler attentivement dans le but de savoir une bonne fois pour toute à quoi elle ressemblait : tout d'abord elle ressemblait beaucoup à son voisin, il y avait comme un air de famille, elle avait de longs cheveux chatains clairs et de grands yeux verts mais tout de même assez bridés, elle devait avoir des origines japonaises malgrès son physique atypique qui était loin de déplaire au sayan.

Le seul bémol étant qu'elle se vétissait de manière peu fémine : Elle portait une chemise à carreaux rouges par-dessus un débardeur blanc, des mitaines noires, un pantalon en toile noire, et des converses rouges et blanches. Elle était peu attirante.

- Hé, onna, j'exige que tu me trouve un logement ! ordonna le sayan.

- Parles lui plus gentillement bouffon, tu veux ! siffla de manière agressive celui qui jusqu'ici protégeait son bentô tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il s'était levé de sa chaise et dépassé désormais d'une bonne tête le prince.

- Arrête Jun, il est simpa, mais il fait semblant de ne pas l'être. Alors Veggie-kun, tu veux un endroit où crécher ? Alors viens chez nous, par contre tu vas devoir te partager la chambre avec Jun.

- D'accord, merci. Le prince avait dit cela le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible, à tel point que cela n'était qu'un murmure aux oreilles de la chatain. Mais elle avait malgrès tout compris.

Vegeta quand à lui, était dégouté de devoir partager SA chambre, mais avait malgrès tout accepté, n'ayant pas tellement le choix.

- Bah, Nat', je peux pas le saquer moi ce mec moi ! Je veux pas qu'il vienne chez nous ! s'exclama Jun, jusqu'ici silencieux.

- Ecoute bien Jun, en tant que petit frère qui se respecte, tu te dois d'accepter chacunes des décision de ta Onee-chan que tu aimes de tout ton coeur, que tu chérie, que tu...

- Abrège tu veux, la coupa-t'il, où tu veux en venir ?

- Je veux en venir à : NE CONTESTE PAS MON AUTORITE ! Si tu ne veux pas que onee-chan s'énerve et qu'il t'arrive malheur. finit-elle, un grand sourire sadique accroché aux lévres.

- Mais je...tu...tu veux dire que tu ferais...marmonna t'il, les yeux équarquillés par la peur.

- Oui, otouto, je pourrai bien refaire comme la dernière fois...hé hé !

- Nan! Tout sauf ça ! Pitiè, c'est bon, il peut venir, ça te va.

- Très bien, hé hé.

- Onna, que c'est-il passé la dernière fois ?

- J'ai échangé la place de ses chaussettes...avec celle de ses chaussettes, hé hé, c'est un maniaque du rangement, quand j'ai fait ça, il a fait une dépression de un mois. Je sais, je suis ignoble comme grande soeur, je sais, mais si vous les matez pas ces bestioles là, elles vous bouffent tout crus, mouhahahaha !

- Mouai, bon on y va ? s'exclama Vegeta, plus qu'énervé par la débilité de ses ouveaux compagnons de routes.

Et c'est ainsi que nos trois compéres prirent la direction de l'appartement de Nat' et Jun.

Fin du chapitre.

Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez pourquoi Nat' est aussi gentille avec Veggie-kun.

En espèrant que ça vous a plut et que j'aurais pleins pleins de rewiews de mes lecteurs que j'aime ! ^^ **Conscience : Faux cul va ! **


End file.
